


Operator 918

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, imaginary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Castiel's phone sex line again, but leaves Castiel hanging, so Cas has to take care of himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator 918

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this again is mostly just porn. It is less porn than last time and for that I sincerely apologize.

* * *

It had been weeks since the incident with the guy calling himself Dean. Things were back to normal and Castiel was starting to forgive himself for his stupidity, though admittedly he sometimes still got off thinking about that phone call. He didn’t know how pathetic that made him, but he supposed since no one knew but him, it didn’t matter so much.

He was making lunch for himself when his business line rang and he debated ignoring it, but he wasn’t that hungry yet. He figured he could always pour himself a glass of milk now to take the edge off and eat later.

He put on the headset as he pulled the milk out of the fridge. The recording came on and Castiel had to set the milk carton on the counter before he spilled it when he heard “Dean” come across the speaker in a too-familiar voice. The next part of the recording had Dean’s soft laughter, followed by, “How about Tex Angel, heavenly cowboy?” and another laugh that was half cut off.

“Hello, Dean.” He hoped he managed to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Dean didn’t try to hide his. “Hey, Cas! Man, it’s good to hear your voice.”

Remembering what Dean had said about being fake, Castiel said, “Same here, Dean. I wasn’t sure you’d call back.”

“Are you kidding? I’d have called the next day, if I could have.”

Castiel poured his milk, smiling to himself and trying to pretend he wasn’t as pleased by that as he actually was. He laughed lightly and put a teasing tone into his voice. “You don’t have to stroke my ego, Dean. We’re not exclusive.”

“Oh, really? Have you started touching yourself for other callers, too?” His tone was both challenging and seductive.

Castiel felt his face and other parts of him grow hot. “No,” he said softly, dropping all teasing from his voice. “That was just for you.”

Castiel could hear the smile in Dean’s voice. “That’s good, Cas. I’m glad.”

Half his name shouldn’t run a shiver down his spine like that. Castiel drank his milk, wishing it was alcohol or something that would make him calmer. He didn’t like how nervous he suddenly was. This was what he did every single day. It was his job, and he was good at it. Why was his stomach fluttering like he was about to take to the stage and give a speech? He swallowed and wiped his mouth.

He fell back on persona as a defense. “So, what would you like to talk about today, Dean?”

“Ah-ah-ah, don’t go into operator mode, Cas.”

“Sorry, Dean, it’s not...I don’t know how to do this without at least a little bit of professionalism.”

Dean hummed in contemplation. “Fair enough. Alright, just be yourself during the sex part, ok?”

“I…” Castiel sighed. “Ok, Dean. So what kind of fantasy do you want today?”

“Tell me what you look like, Cas. You said you had an athletic body, but what else? Tell me about your hair and your eyes and everything. Like, how tall are you?”

“I’m 5’11”. My hair is...well, it’s not really long, but it’s kind of shaggy on top.” Cas laughed. “I can’t do much with it except bedhead. It’s really dark brown, almost black. I’ve got, uh, blue eyes - “

“Light blue or dark blue?”

“Um, kind of medium? I don’t know. I’ve been told they are a brighter blue than most people’s, but I’m not sure. My, um...do you wanna know about my nose?”

“Everything, Cas.”

“Ok, my nose is kind of...it’s straight and not too big, but its a little funny looking, I guess? It kind of draws up when I laugh, so you can see my nostrils. My mouth is kind of big. It’s really full. My lips are pretty thick compared to most people’s, I think. My upper lip is actually bigger than the bottom one, just a little wider, a little fatter. They have a lot of wrinkles in them, more than most lips do. Keep going?”

“Yeah, go on, I like this.”

“My chin, well, I have a cleft chin. It’s a pretty strong chin, strong jaw, too, really. I get a pretty dark 5 o’clock shadow. Let’s see, my arms are well defined. Good muscle tone and all that. I’ve got a mole above my right nipple.”

“What color are they?”

“My nipples? Um, brownish, I guess. Not huge, but not small, either. I don’t have a six-pack, but my stomach is smooth and flat. Um, my ass is definitely not flat, it’s pretty good, actually, I’m pretty happy with my ass.”

“Yeah, you said before it was nice and round.”

“It is, yeah. My thighs are really muscular, too. I guess I’ve got shapely calves, too,” Castiel finished with a laugh.

“What about your hands?”

“They’re good hands. Strong. My fingers look slender because they are so long, but really they aren’t. I doubt they are as big as yours, but they aren’t small.”

There was laughter warming Dean’s voice now. “So, from what I’m hearing, nothing about you is too big or two small, it’s all just right.”

“Well, except my cock. It’s huge.” Castiel kept all trace of laughter out of his voice.

Dean busted out laughing, “Man, I don’t even care if you’re telling the truth, that was a fucking awesome comeback.”

Castiel smiled then. “It’s maybe not huge, but it’s pretty big. Balls to match.”

“You sound sexy. Wanna hear about me?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Ok, um, 6’1”, green eyes. They’re my best feature, except maybe my lips. People like both. I’ve got blondish brown hair. I keep it short on the sides, longer on top. Usually kind of spike it up? I like to have a short beard or a little scruff going most of the time. My nose is pretty good. Straight, thin, just kind of a nose. I did break it once, so there’s a slight thing in the middle, but you can’t always see it.” Dean was quiet, as if not sure how to continue.

“Tell me about your lips.”

“Oh, um...well, to be honest, I used to be really embarrassed because I thought they were girly. They’re really full and dark and the top part is really defined. I have a habit of licking my lips so they always look wet and that doesn’t really help with the feminine thing, I guess, but girls and guys both like ‘em, so…”

“What about the rest of you?” Castiel found he was really interested. He was doing his best to picture Dean from his description. He sounded...well, he sounded really hot, actually, but that had to be wishful thinking. Why would someone that hot be calling a sex line? Or maybe Castiel was being judgmental, he considered as Dean described a cleft chin like his own and broad shoulders.

He’d never really thought about it before. Whether or not his callers were good looking. He knew first hand that even reasonably good looking people got lonely and had problems relating to people. It was entirely probable that Dean was good looking and just had problems with people. Hadn’t he said he had a weird job where he traveled a lot? Didn’t he say he had issues telling lovers what he wanted?

Castiel tuned back into what Dean was saying and tried to catch up on what he’d missed. “...don’t have a six-pack, either, but like you said, it’s pretty smooth. A little less so when I overindulge on pie.”

Castiel laughed. “You sound pretty sexy yourself, Dean. Even with your spare tire and woman lips.”

“Oh, you dick!” Dean said, but he was laughing. “God, I should not have told you that. I can’t believe you used that against me. That’s cold, Cas. You wanna hear more? Or are you just gonna mock me?”

“I’ll be good. Tell me more.”

“Ok, um...I’ve got an ass. It’s not super big, but it’s round. Pert, I’d say. I have a pert ass.” His seriousness made Castiel laugh. “Stop laughing at me! Dude, you are so killing the moment, here.”

“I’m sorry, go on,” Castiel said, but he didn’t try to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“Dick. Ok, um, I’ve got bowlegs. I don’t know if that’s sexy or not, but some people think so. My cock is…” Castiel could hear a cockiness and a smile creep into Dean’s voice even as his voice moved away from the phone slightly. “My cock is pretty great, actually. Long and thick. Head’s the perfect size. Shit, I’d suck it.” He laughed at himself.

Castiel was picturing a thick cock hanging between naked and well-toned bowlegs and it was giving him feelings in his own cock. “I wanna hear more about those hands of yours.”

There must have been a tell in his voice because Dean’s voice deepened and became seductive. “Oh, yeah? Maybe you want to imagine the feel of my big fingers in your mouth? Wanna picture what they’d look like holding onto your cock?”

“Yeah. Describe them to me.”

“Ok, but then you have to tell me what you’d want me to do with them if I was there.”

“O-ok,” Castiel said softly, already feeling the beginnings of a hard on.

“My middle finger is an inch and a half wide at the base and it’s just over three and a half inches long and three around. I do a lot of work with my hands, on my car and stuff, so my skin is kind of rough. You can feel all the ridges of my fingerprints and the skin’s really thick. My hands are wide and strong and all of my fingers are close to as big as my middle one. My pinky is bigger than some women’s index fingers.”

“Shit,” Castiel said, a little breathlessly, trying to imagine what they’d feel like on and in various parts of him.

“Your turn,” Dean coaxed softly. “Tell me what to do with them.”

“I want...I want you to  press your first two fingers to my lips. I want to kiss them, see what they feel like. I wanna flick my tongue out and see if I can feel the ridges. Taste the sweat.” Castiel made a sound, eyes closed, imagining. “You’d press the tips into my mouth, just a little at first and I’d suck them, flick my tongue around, over and between them.”

“Mmmm,” Dean murmured into the phone and Castiel imagined that he had his fingers in his own mouth, doing just as Castiel described.

“And maybe you’d press them forward, sliding them over my tongue, fuck my mouth with them until my lips are sloppy and loose and your fingers are all wet. And then…” Castiel was hard now, picturing it all. It was getting more difficult to think. “And then you’d pull them out and slide them over your cock, getting my saliva all over you, while you looked me in the eye. You’d run your fingers over the head, and then put them back in my mouth, so there’s just a little taste of you on them now.”

“Suck on your fingers so I can hear,” Dean commanded in a hoarse whisper.

Castiel complied, making a variety of “Mmm” and “Mmmmph” and “Unnnh” noises as he moved his first two fingers in and out, pretending they were Dean’s. He pulled them out with a pop and Dean groaned across the line.

“Shit, Cas, you get me so - fuck!” The tone of the second word was not sexy. It was angry. “Dammit, I’ve got another call. I’ve gotta call you back, Cas, I’m sorry.”

Without another word, he was gone. Castiel groaned in frustration. Just his luck. He considered taking care of his hard on while Dean was occupied elsewhere, but he wasn’t sure if he might call back in a few minutes. He busied himself with making a sandwich, instead, though he wasn’t all that hungry anymore. Not for food, anyway.

As he ate and waited for the call that he hoped would come soon, he thought back over all they had talked about. He recognized for the first time that he had been flirting with Dean. Not in the professional, “I’m trying to be flirtatious to get you off” way, either. In the, “you’re funny and hot and I like you, so I’m gonna tease you” way. The dangerous “this is the best way to really fuck up your life” way.

Castiel wasn’t even sure what it was about Dean. Maybe it was the fact that he was good looking (or sure sounded that way to Castiel), but still so awkward that he felt the need to call sex lines for satisfaction, even though he didn’t sound as if he had trouble getting dates. Maybe it was his sexy voice or how earnest and excited he was by everything Cas did. He wasn’t like the other people who called in and that was just a fact. Castiel didn’t know why. It could be all those things or none of them.

He realized he didn’t really care so much about the rule breaking, though. Not anymore. Chances were very low that anyone would find out Dean knew his real name. And there was no way anyone would find out Castiel was getting off, too. He knew instinctively that Dean was not some psycho pervert who wanted to find him and carve symbols into his chest or something. He was just a lonely guy who liked the sound of Cas’ voice. A lot.

An hour went by with no phone call from Dean. Shortly after that, the phone rang, but it was another client. If Dean called now, he’d get a message that his requested operator was unavailable. He’d be given the option to either call back another time or be directed to someone else. Castiel hoped Dean would call back, but part of him wasn’t sure.

Fuck, since when did he care if a client thought he was special? Since Dean had become a client, a small voice in his head answered. Even as he put on his persona for the new caller, he knew it was true.

He went through the motions with the caller, faking just as well as he always had. His mind was caught up with the idea of Dean doing things with those big fingers of his and, if anything, that only served to make his performance sound more realistic. Within a short period of time, the caller was done and on his way, leaving Cas with nothing to occupy his time. Thinking about Dean again hadn’t gotten him all the way hard because of the client he’d been talking to, but it had aroused him enough that pursuing those thoughts now did the trick.

He was glad to know that it really was just Dean. He had suspected as much, since not a single other client had raised any interest in him since that first phone call, but it was good to confirm it, anyway. It was just Dean that made him feel this way. Whatever the reason behind it, Castiel couldn’t really fault himself for it.

He imagined the fantasy they’d been working on earlier, reaching into his sweatpants to toy with his cock. He thought about big fingers wrapping around him, how it might look. Would they be so big that they made his cock look smaller? Would they cover all of it but the head if they were spread out? He thought of Dean whispering dirty things in his ear as he worked Castiel’s cock with one hand and worked fingers into Cas’ ass with the other hand.

Castiel didn’t touch his ass this time. Touching his cock and thinking about Dean was going to get him there fast enough without it. He did reach down to tug gently at his balls and remembered his first phone call with Dean, how Dean had wanted to lick and suck them.

In his head, he heard Dean say, “Come for me, Cas!” in a wrecked voice that broke on his name. In his hand, he did as he was asked, jerking forward as he shot sticky white stripes across his faded t-shirt. When he could see and hear again, he carefully peeled the shirt off and used a dry spot to wipe his dick.

As he walked the shirt to the hamper, he thought of telling Dean about what he’d done, if he called back. He smiled, unable to deny he liked the thought of how Dean would react, knowing that. He lay face up on his bed and fell asleep thinking about a whiskey-flavored sex voice and green eyes he’d never seen.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have already written the next 3 parts after this, which I intend to post daily. The next one is not even porn at all, just angst, but hang with me. There's plenty more porn after that, I promise.


End file.
